


Dark Knight Rises Drabbles

by true_bromantics



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_bromantics/pseuds/true_bromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles inspired by the Dark Knight Rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Price of Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted over at my tumblr and my LJ.

Bane must rise, like the fires within, to survive.

 

He had always known that for the fire to rise, it must burn everything in its path. It must snuff out the life, so fragile, below for the flame to raze the world to the ground. Only out of the ashes could the truly resilient heart of a man, filled with hatred and still burning with loss, rise again like a blackened phoenix heavy with the weight of retribution.

 

Gotham was a baby bird, fallen from the nest and unable to fly, weakened and dying on the ground, its wings still twitching, longing for flight. Gotham was a creature that desperately needed to die, but refused to do so, its people holding onto broken faith in broken heroes.

 

It was pathetic, and _sad_.

 

Bane had meant what he said about liberating the people of Gotham, for if he did not snuff out their hope, along with their desperate, beaten down lives, they would continue to lay helplessly on the ground bleeding to death and aching for hope. He needed to destroy them so that they would know a measure of peace.

 

And perhaps, so would he.


	2. A Life by any other name

John’s was a life not worth saving.

He was alone.

An empty home, an empty fridge and an empty heart was all he had to his name. He carried nothing with him but a chasm, a void that could never be filled. John Blake had a life not worth living. 

With Bane and Batman’s cruel dance over, the city destroyed but the life within it still limping along forever resilient and still searching for the sun; ivy creeping through the cracked concrete, looking for sun, Gotham still stood-hollow, but alive.

And with life in Gotham, came death; with reconstruction came ruination, and with prosperity came crime.

Crime did not die with Bane, and with Bruce Wayne, Batman did not die.

As he stood in the cave, hundreds of bats soaring around him he knew his life as Robin “John” Blake was unsalvageable, and truly not worth saving.

But his life as Batman was a life worth living.


End file.
